circlecityfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CircleCity episodes
Season 1 (2000) 1: And Thus, A Series is Born: After getting his house destroyed by Moe, Lloyd moves into CircleCity, and ends up getting a roommate named Derp. However, Moe moves into the town, and tries to destroy the hotel they live in. (Airdate: 6/10/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-DL) (Vision Rating: TV-PG-DLUV) 2: Danggit: Derp gets a job as a firefighter, but Lloyd discovers that the fire fighters are secretly aliens trying to corrupt Derp. (Airdate: 6/17/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 3: Merry Stupidday: CircleCity celebrates National Stupid Day, where everybody acts incredibly stupid. Meanwhile, Lloyd meets Madison while attempting to protest against the holiday, and they team up to convince the mayor to end it. (Airdate: 6/24/2000) (Rating: TV-14-V) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DUV) 4: Lost in Some Great Show: Lloyd and Derp accidentally by a bootegged television set, which sends them into television. Now they must find a way out. (Airdate: 7/1/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-DLS) (Vision Rating: TV-PG-DLS) 5: Tempting Times: Lloyd witnesses Fat Bob (Derp's brother) killing a person, so Fat Bob attempts to make a deal with Lloyd, saying that he will rebuild Lloyd's old house if he doesn't tell the police. However, once Lloyd accepts the deal, Lloyd ends up getting stuck in the middle of a murder conspiracy. (Airdate: 7/8/2000) (Rating: TV-14-LSV) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DLSUV) 6: Two Annoying as Hell Turtles: Two annoying turtles, Blink and Andy, who are bent on world domination, attempt to steal Derp's beer, as they say it holds the secret to controlling the world. (Airdate: 7/15/2000) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-DLUV) 7: Copyright: Lloyd and Derp discover that they can no longer talk about shows and movies in public, due to a new copyright law, so they set out to end the law. (Airdate: 7/22/2000) (Rating: TV-14-L) (Vision Rating: TV-13-L) 8: We're Not Back: TBA (Airdate: 7/29/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-LV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 9: Axe in your Ass: Fat Bob gets an axe stuck in his butt, so he blackmails the gang into finding Dr.Hurt, who is appearently on vacation. (Airdate: 8/5/2000) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-LV) 10: Gamblin': TBA (Airdate: 10/28/2000) (Rating: TV-14-LS) (Vision Rating: TV-15-LS) 11: Seven Minus Seven: Derp learns that he got a question wrong on his math test back in 2nd grade, so he is forced to go back to school and has to retake the 2nd grade. Meanwhile, Fat Bob challenges his rival, Gunny McGun, to a shoot-out (Airdate: 11/4/2000) (Rating: TV-14) (Vision Rating: TV-15) 12: Lloyd's Little League: TBA (Airdate: 11/11/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 13: Goldminers: Lloyd is fired from his job, so he decides to become a miner and attempts to mine for gold, thinking it will make him rich. Meanwhile, Fat Bob and Dustin get stuck inside a cave in the mine, and attempt to escape. (Airdate: 11/18/2000) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 14: Fatty Foods: Lloyd gets in an argument with Moe on who's stronger, as they both do a workout challenge, meanwhile Derp is doing the "Fat October" challenge. Lloyd discovers Moe has been cheating all along. (Airdate: 11/25/2000) (Rating: TV-14-DL) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DLU) 15: 1995: The Year Where Something Happened: TBA (Airdate: 12/2/2000) (Rating: TV-MA) (Vision Rating: TV-15-ADLSUV) 16: Fax: After buying a broken fax machine, Derp begins to be followed by a stranger. Meanwhile, Lloyd is forced to help Fat Bob kill a movie director who appearently stole Fat Bob's movie script he wrote in college. (Airdate: 12/9/2000) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Vision Rating: TV-13-LUV) 17: Christmas In Hell: While on their way to a Christmas party, Lloyd and the rest end up getting killed in a car accident. Instead of ending up in Heaven, they all end up in Hell, where they discover Santa Claus, who is apparently trying to "get Hell into the holiday spirit". (Airdate: 12/16/2000) (Rating: TV-14-V) (Vision Rating: TV-13-LUV) Season 2 (2001) 18: Duck You, You Son of a Migget!: The writers of CircleCity decide to censor all bad words with similar words, but the gang go on strike...somehow... (Airdate: 4/6/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-LV) 19: Codename: Mr. Panda: Fat Bob is forced to work at the zoo for community service, however, he is forced to wear a panda suit to enterain younger kids, but ends up getting locked inside the cage of the infamous "Panda Eater Animal Thing". Meanwhile, Lloyd (somehow) gets stuck inside a toilet and calls a plumber to get him out, however, the plumber is Moe. (Airdate: 4/13/2001) (Rating: TV-PG-DLV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 20: Drug Derp: Desperatley looking for money in order to pay the rent (which is overdue) Derp decides to sell all of his drugs and decides to became a drug dealer. However, when he runs out of drugs to sell, he begins stealing from other dealers to make more money. (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-U) 21: Go Go Sad Dustin: After Dustin finds out one of his favorite Power Ranger actors is a jackass in real life, he goes into depression, so Lloyd and Derp try to cheer him up.(Airdate: 4/20/2001) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-LUV) 22: Foreign Facts with Lloyd Donovan: TBA (Airdate: 4/27/2001) (Rating: TV-14-D) (Vision Rating: TV-15-D) 23: Why Ordering Pizza is The Worst Thing Ever: Lloyd and Derp attempt to order a pizza, however, the delivery man turns out to be a sentient pizza who kidnaps people who order pizza and murder them, turning them into pizza. (Airdate: 5/11/2001) (Rating: TV-MA-V) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-V) 24: Let's (Not) Go Camping: TBA (Airdate: 5/18/2001) (Rating: TV-14-D) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DL) 25: Spicy Burrito Party: Lloyd and Derp decide to throw a party in their apartment. However, when Lloyd attempts to get chips and salsa for the party, he is kidnapped by outlaws who mistake him for their deceased founder. (Airdate: 6/1/2001) (Rating: TV-14-LV) (Vision Rating: TV-13-LUV) 26: Pay Day: After refusing to pay his restaurant's employees, Moe is forced to hire Blink and Andy to work at his restaurant. Meanwhile, Blink and Andy steal ingredients from the restaurant, as they think they will help them with their newest world domination plan. (Airdate: 6/8/2001) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 27: Lloyd is a Horrible Singer: Lloyd decide to reunite with his College friends and revive their old band. However, Lloyd cannot sing well anymore, so the rest of the band secretly replaces him with a robotic clone. However, like almost all robots, it malfunctions and tries to eliminate every band in the world (Airdate: 6/15/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) (Vision Rating: TV-15-DLUV) 28: Bring Down the Mouse: TBA (Airdate: 7/6/2001) (Rating: TV-MA-V) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-V) 29: Road Trip: Fat Bob illegally buys 50 bags of a new, untested drug, which he has to deliver to Canada. In order to hide himself from the police, he drags Lloyd, Derp, Madison and Dr. Hurt along. Meanwhile, Dustin and Moe hear about the road trip, and discover that the drugs Fat Bob has are counterfeit. (Airdate: 7/13/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DLS) (Vision Rating: TV-15-U) 30: Mayor Lloyd: Seeking to shapen up the city and make it a more tolerable place, Lloyd decides to run for mayor. Lloyd actually wins the election and becomes mayor. However, once he gets involved with politics, he starts to go insane with all of the power he holds and soon gets a burning desire to make the entire U.S. a communist dystopia. (Airdate: 7/20/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DS) (Vision Rating: TV-15-DLS) 31: Bummer Summer: TBA (Airdate: 7/27/2001) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-PG-ADLSUV) 32: Little Rock Sainckers: When the New Orleans Saints and the Green Bay Packers decide to murge together into the Little Rock Sainckers, Llyod and Derp get pissed, so they try to break the team back to normal. (Airdate: 8/3/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DL) (Vision Rating: TV-15) 33: Let Your Sanity Go: Fat Bob is sentenced to jail (again), but he is accidentally sent to a prison/insane asylum hybrid, and he becomes influenced by the people there. Meanwhile, Dustin recruits Lloyd and Derp in hopes of breaking Fat Bob out of prison. (Airdate: 8/10/2001) (Rating: TV-MA-V) (Vision Rating: TV-MA-V 34: Clone Farm: TBA (Airdate: 9/7/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DL) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DLV) (new episodes delayed a few weeks because of 9/11) 35: Lloyd Has A Seizure: After watching "Super Seizuremon!: The Seizure Episodes!" alone, Lloyd has a seizure, and goes insane. Meanwhile, Derp tries to fix Lloyd. (Airdate: 10/5/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DV) (Vision Rating: TV-13-DLV) 36: Something Stolen: TBA (Airdate: 10/12/2001) (Rating: TV-PG-DLS) (Vision Rating: TV-13) 37: The Super Gigantic Big Crunchy Tasty Climatic Revelation Episode That Won't Be Resolved Until Next Season Part 1: TBA (Airdate: 10/19/2001) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) (Vision Rating: TV-15) Season 3 (2002) 38: The Super Gigantic Big Crunchy Tasty Climatic Revelation Episode That Will Be Resolved In Part 2: TBA (Airdate: 4/26/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 39: Breaking Up and Down: TBA (Airdate: 5/3/2002) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) 40: Moe Murders a Millionaire: TBA (Airdate: 5/10/2002) (Rating: TV-14-V) 41: Fat Bob Destroys A Hero...in...: TBA (Airdate: 5/17/2002) (Rating: TV-14-D-L-V) 42: G.I. Bro: Lloyd's brother, a war recruit, decides to visit Lloyd after spending years fighting in the "Beer War". However, his presence causes the war to come to CircleCity, and chaos ensues (Airdate: 6/21/2002) (Rating: TV-14-L-V) 43: Dustin Eats a Power Ranger: TBA (Airdate: 6/28/2002) (Rating: TV-MA) 44: Crime Does Pay: Both Fat Bob and Moe are arrested for "robbing a panda sancturary", and end up in jail. However, an anonymous person sends them a letter while in jail, stating that he will pay both of them one million dollars if they manage to escape from prison successfully. (Airdate: 7/5/2002) (Rating: TV-14) 45: Madison's Wacky War Adventure Collection Volume 1: After getting stuck in the forest on their way to a movie preimere, Madison tells Lloyd and Derp stories of her time as a soldier during the infamous "Beer War". (Airdate: 7/19/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DV) 46: Blink and Andy's Revenge 4: The Movie: Rise of The Turtles: Part 9: The Game: The Radio Show: Blink and Andy decide to start their own radio station, and they attempt to trick listeners into thinking that the world will end in 1 week and that they know of they only way to stop it, which involves donating them one million dollars to build a bomb that blows up the entire world. Meanwhile, Derp actually falls for their trap, and ends up joining the two of them. (Airdate: 8/2/2002) (Rating: TV-MA) 47: Super Simulator: TBA (Airdate: 8/9/2002) (Rating: TV-14-S) 48: Drunk in Space: Derp runs out of beer and is out of money, and Lloyd is on vacation. Derp then hears of a new space experiment held by NASA, showcasing the side effects (if any) of drinking a "special" kind of beer while in space. Derp signs up and ends up getting the job, and is launched into space. However, the beer somehow attracts a race of aliens, who think Derp is the "Alcohol Messiah". (Airdate: 8/16/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 49: Lloyd's Family Tree: TBA (Airdate: 9/27/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 50: Crime Time: Fat Bob and Moe are both tired of getting arrested, so they decide to become cops in order to commit crimes without anyone suspecting. Meanwhile, Derp accidentally sends a book Lloyd wrote to a publishing company, who decides to publish the book, thinking that Derp is the author of the book. (Airdate: 10/4/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) 51: Spooks: Exactly 10 years after his mother's death, Lloyd begins to have disturbing thoughts and visions. He thinks that he keeps seeing these visions because his mother is attempting to speak to him from beyond the grave, so Lloyd seeks help from an exorcist in trying to find some way to speak to his mother again. (Airdate: 10/11/2002) (Rating: TV-MA-V) 52: Lloyd the Loser: TBA. (Airdate: 10/18/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 53: The Unincredible Sexcapades of Lloyd Donovan: TBA (Airdate: 11/1/2002) (Rating: TV-14-S) 54: Dustin, The Religious Power Ranger: TBA (Airdate: 11/8/2002) (Rating: TV-14-V) 55: Beer War II, Part One: Months after the infamous "Beer War" ended, the US President recieves a letter from an the same country who started the previous war, telling him that they have intentions of invading the US. After it is declared that "Beer War II" has begun, Madison, who fought in the previous war, signs up to join the army once more. Fearing her safety, Lloyd decides to sign up, and forces Derp to sign up with him. Meanwhile, Fat Bob, Moe, Dr. Hurt and Dustin awaken in the country that started the war, having no memory of how they got there. (Airdate: 11/15/2002) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) 56: Beer War II, Part Two: TBA (Airdate: 11/22/2002) (Rating: TV-MA) 57: Beer War II, Part Three: TBA (Airdate: 11/29/2002) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Season 4 (2003-2004) Cash is King: Derp wins the lottery and becomes rich, Lloyd thinks he and Derp should buy a company and make money, but Derp spends it all on beer, weed, prostitutes and a tank. Lloyd and the rest of the town rebel against his "Power". (Airdate: 12/5/2003) (Rating: TV-MA) Shady Days: Fat Bob's local Fallmart gets bought by Gunny McGun, who denies him access to the store. (Airdate: 12/12/2003) (Rating: TV-PG DLSV) Psychotic: TBA (Airdate: 12/19/2003) (Rating: TV-14-LV) The Expanding: TBA (Airdate: 1/23/2004) (Rating: TV-14-DS) How to Ruin a Business: TBA (Airdate: 1/30/2004) (Rating: TV-PG-DLSV) The Loneliest Doctor in CircleCity: Dr.Hurt and his wife have recently divorced, and Dr.Hurt isn't taking it well. Feeling bad for him, Lloyd and Madison decide to set up a blind date for him. Meanwhile, Fat Bob begins to lose interest in committing crimes. (Airdate: 2/13/2004) (Rating: TV-14-S) Beer Fear: Derp suffers a heart attack after drinking a "new" beer made by Blink and Andy. Attempting to get healthier, Derp attempts to overcome his alcohol addiction. Meanwhile, Moe attempts to redesign his restaurant in order to attract more customers. (Airdate: 2/20/2004) (Rating: TV-14-LV) High School Reunion Revenge: TBA (Airdate: 2/27/2004) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Gamblin' 2: Electric Boogaloo: TBA (Airdate: 4/30/2004) (Rating: TV-14-LV) TBA 334545Comedy USA Online Exclusive Episodes (2006) Life in School: See the events of the CircleCity cast when they are in Kindergarten-Grade 12, and the death of Lloyd's mom. (Uploaded: 4/11/2006) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) Genie: Lloyd and Derp discover a magic lamp, which obviously has a genie in it. This soon makes national news and now everyone wants Lloyd and Derp dead so they can have their magic lamp. (Uploaded: 4/11/2006) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) Rock N' Roll: Fat Bob and Dustin make a band (Who make horrible songs) and become popular (Uploaded: 4/12/2006) (Rating: TV-14 DL) Jackass: CircleCity Style: The gang imitate Jackass to get rich. (Uploaded: 4/12/2006) (Rating: TV-14 LSV) Hot Dog: TBA (Uploaded: 4/13/2006) (Rating TV-14 LV) Flying in style: TBA (Uploaded 4/13/2006) (Rating: TV-MA) Lloyd's Disease: TBA (Uploaded 4/13/2006) (Rating: TV-14 DLV) The End of The End: TBA (Uploaded 4/14/2006) (Rating: TV-14 DLSV) Season 5 (2012) Micheal Bay's Power Rangers: In the series revival, Dustin discovers Micheal Bay is directing the new Power Rangers reboot film and turning the Power Rangers into robots, so he decides to murder him and everyone who decided that it was okay for him to direct the film, but the gang try to stop him, telling him killing someone over a film is retarded. (Airdate: 6/1/2012) (Rating: TV-14-LV) Lloyd's Parasite: Lloyd discovers that he has a parasite in his brain, and will have to go into surgery to remove it. However, it turns out that the parasite has a mind of its own, and is able to control Lloyd's body and even his mind. After hearing about the surgery, the parasite decides to attempt to kill Lloyd, as well as ruin Lloyd's relationship with his friends, as an act of revenge. (Airdate: 6/8/2012) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) Fat Bob is a Bad Surgeon: Fat Bob creates a shady cheap hospital (Which looks like a horror movie set) and starts killing people to steal their money. (Airdate: 6/15/2012) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Blink and Andy: True Patriots: TBA (Airdate: 6/22/2012) (Rating: TV-14-V) The Dong Song: TBA (Airdate: 6/29/2012) (Rating: TV-14-S) Lloyd's Guide to Ruining Relationships: TBA (Airdate: 7/6/2012) (Rating: TV-MA-S) Incredible Existence Crisis: TBA (Airdate: 7/13/2012) (Rating: TV-MA) Pour Toi, Mon Amour, Madison: After getting drunk at a party, Lloyd ends up having sex with Madison. The next morning, Lloyd says that what happened the night before does not need to be talked about again, and that they were just drunk and being stupid. After that experience, they felt awkward around eachother, but inside they were liking eachother a lot more than before. They soon discover that they are a lot more than just friends. Meanwhile, Derp begins to see that Jessica really isn't who he thinks she is. (Airdate: 7/20/12) (Rating: TV-MA-LS) TBA Season 6 (2013) DragonCircle XYZ: Derp uploads an embarrassing video of Lloyd onto the internet, which catches the attention of a Japanese television producer. The producer contacts Lloyd and states that he wants to make a show based on his "further wacky American escapades", called "Super Hyper Ball Adventure Lloyd Subtitle ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ". Lloyd begrudgingly agrees with his offer, and the show turns out to be terrible. Things get even worse when Lloyd learns that they plan to make an English dub of the series, prompting Lloyd to do whatever it takes to sabotage it. (Airdate: 4/12/2013) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) Coma Simulator: Fat Bob falls into a coma because one of his crime-sprees went wrong, and Derp attempts to wake him up by going into a coma himself. Meanwhile, Dr.Hurt accidentally kills his paient during an operation, so he seeks help from Lloyd (Airdate: 4/19/2013) (Rating: TV-14-LV) Four Wettings and a Funeral: TBA (Airdate: 4/26/2013) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) Wacky Terrorist Escapades: A mysterious person moves into the room next to Lloyd and Derp's, and the two begin to grow suspicious of her when they keep finding bombs and other weapons throughout the apartment building. Once they discover that she's a terrorist, they attempt to disguise themselves as terrorists in order to stop whatever plan she has. (Airdate: 5/3/2013) (Rating: TV-MA) Madison Ruins the Olympics: TBA (Airdate: 5/24/2013) (Rating: TV-14-DS) Pumpkin Eaters: TBA (Airdate: 5/31/2013) (Rating: TV-MA-S) Osamacare: Nearly a year after Decision 2012, Osama Bin Laden, mastermind of 9/11, rises from the dead and challenges Obama to a "Decision 2013" and bends all the rules of the US constitution resulting in him winning. Osama then starts warping Obama's ideas (Loosening gun control even more, Paying more for healthcare, ect) and calles it "Osamacare", Derp loves him has president but Lloyd loses his sanity to the point he seeks to kill Osama... a second time! (Airdate: 6/7/13) (Rating: TV-MA LV) Chronic Poker: Derp, Fat Bob and Gunny McGun decide to participate in a poker game. However, due to odd circumstances, the game ends up lasting for days, causing Derp and Fat Bob to slowly lose their sanity. Meanwhile, Madison is forced to work at Moe's restaurant after losing a bet. (Airdate: 6/14/13) (Rating: TV-14-LV) Politicians in Space: TBA (Airdate: 6/21/2013) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) TBA Season 7 (2014) A Crack in Time: Fat Bob gets the call to deliver crack cocaine to Toronto mayor Rob Ford. Trying to get there as fast as possible, he uses an experimental rocket car which sends him into space. The Crack Cocaine ends up screwing with time, jumping back and forth. (Airdate: 5/23/2014) (Rating: TV-MA) Personality Switch: After Derp starts becoming a little depressed because of his drinking problem, Lloyd doesn't have to deal with his extreme optimism and annoyance all the time, and becomes a happier person. Soon, Derp starts become Lloyd and Lloyd starts to become Derp. They start to drift away from eachother as friends. That stops after Derp starts to have suicidal thoughts. (Airdate: 5/30/14) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Franks on a Bun!: Derp tries to grill some hot dogs for the first time, and lets his friends try it. They say the hot dogs were "outstanding", and "absolutely amazing for his first try". Derp is obliged to start his own little hot dog cart, that he spends most of his money on. After his hot dog stand gets a wild amount of success, Derp becomes rich. Moe gets jealous, and starts putting unhealthy additives, flavoring, and other things in his hot dogs to get people sick. (Airdate: 6/6/14) (Rating: TV-14-DL) Warheads: A nuclear missile is suddenly launched out of nowhere and is planned to impact in CircleCity, so Lloyd and the gang attempt to survive by hiding in a bomb shelter. During their time in the shelter, Lloyd attempts to fix his relationship problems with Madison, while Dr. Hurt begins to lose his mind. (Airdate: 6/13/14) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Criminal Convention: Fat Bob and Dustin head to Canada to attend a crime convention, but they end up getting wrapped up in a war between two drug lords who are both competing to win an award at the convention. Meanwhile, Moe (who is hopelessly bad at being a criminal) also attempts to win an award by pulling off the "Biggest Goddamn Robbery Canada Has Ever Seen". (Airdate: 6/20/14) (Rating: TV-14-LV) A Circle Like Me: Lloyd begins to feel like no one is similar to him, and everyone else is an alcoholic criminal. He is going to work one day, until he bumps into a gray circle named Jason. They seem to have a lot of similarities, depressed, feeling left out, everything. He befriends him, and feels alive again, as he hasn't felt good like this in over 15 years. He ditches his other friends, and hangs out with Jason everyday. He views him as a role model, and a really good person. Lloyd starts to feel like Jason is a little too similar to him, sometimes even having the same thoughts at the exact same time. He is so similar, that Lloyd gets a little creeped out. Soon, he tries crawling back to his old friends. (Airdate: 6/27/14) (Rating: TV-14-DL) Red, White, n' Blue: Lloyd and Derp attempt to board a plane to California, where the biggest Independence Day festival is taking place. However, they end up boarding the wrong place which sends them to North Korea. Lloyd and Derp try to make the best of their situation by still celebrating the holiday, but they end up getting in trouble with the North Korean government. (Airdate: 7/4/14) (Rating: TV-14 LV) Hello, My Deer: While on a camping trip, with Lloyd, Derp, and the rest of the gang, Dustin spots a deer, and has an odd attraction to it. (more TBA) (Airdate: 7/11/14) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) Southern Shenanigans: Moe leaves CircleCity and closes his restaurant for a few days to go on a business trip to Alabama. He is there to cook food at a local restaurant for some food critics, chefs, and other people. Moe becomes fascinated with the Alabama culture, and even starts talking in a southern accent. By the time he arrives back in CircleCity, he brings a bunch of redneck friends, is wearing a confederate flag trucker hat, grew his moustache into a beard, loves cheap beer, joined the Tea Party, and pretty much becomes the ultimate stereotypical republican redneck. Even though everyone hates Moe, they hate him even more now, and try to fix him. (Airdate: 9/19/14) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) Directed by Derp: Unimpressed by recent films, Derp decides to direct the "ultimate fanboy movie" featuring various characters from famous movies (Darth Vader, Batman, etc.). However, he keeps finding himself in trouble with copyright infrigement while making the film. (Airdate 9/26/14) (Rating: TV-MA-LV) Blink and Andy's Super Fun Double Date of Death: In order to look more liked and praised by the public, Blink and Andy, both wearing bad disguises of "Dom Briuse" and "Meth Nogen", attempt to go on a double date with two of the biggest stars in Hollywood. Unfortunately, they decide to eat at Moe's restaurant, which obviously puts a damper on their plans. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Madison attempt to have a date of their own, which interfers with the turtle's plan, as Lloyd knew of their plan ahead of time. (Airdate: 10/3/2014) (Rating: TV-14-DS) Derp's Dating Advice: After going through a break up with Jessica, Derp attempts to drown out his sorrows by starting a dating advice show on the internet, where he intentionally gives people terrible advice about dating in order to make him feel less depressed. (Airdate: 10/10/2014) (Rating: TV-14-S) All Ogre: Derp and Racist Dan decide to hijack the radiowaves to air "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" to the public, uncensored. Little does Derp know it's all for Racist Dan to promote a religion. Shrek pays Lloyd and Derp a visit. (Airdate: 10/17/2014) (Rating: TV-MA L) The Broadcast: While Madison is watching TV, the TV channel is hijacked by a mysterious stranger. As the days go by, people who watched the channel and saw the hijacking are mysteriously getting killed, and it looks like Madison is next on the list. While Madison tries to uncover who is responsible, the answer may lead back to some childhood trauma. (Airdate: 10/24/14) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Spooks II: Spookier: Lloyd goes into a depressed state as another year goes by since his mother's death. Meanwhile, Blink and Andy conduct an experiment on corpses in the city graveyard. However, their experiment brings the dead back to life as zombies, with gives Lloyd a chance to reunite with his mother. However, the zombies begin to attack the city, which forces Lloyd to make a sacrifice: His city, or his mother. (Airdate: 10/31/14) (Rating: TV-MA-V) Ebola Sucks: Dr.Hurt goes on a trip to help people in Africa with Ebola while Derp really wants to go to with him for the hell of it. Derp ends up coming back with the disease and spreads panic to the entire city. (Airdate: 11/7/14) (Rating: TV-MA) The Exbendables: Derp goes on an extremely violent Black Friday run to get discounts on the Xbox One, PS4, iPad Air 2 and most important to him, the iPhone 6. While trying to open the dumb iPhone packaging, the iPhone 6 gets flung across the room and bends almost 90 degrees. Derp gets extremely mad and makes a group called The Exbendables with Fat Bob, Jessica, Racist Dan, Herp, Moe, and many others to take down Apple. (Airdate: 11/14/14) (Rating: TV-MA LV) The Exbendables II: After infiltrating Apple HQ, our Exbendable heroes find a secret, the 174 prototypes of the iPhone 6 that ended up bending up to 180 degrees. After finding the "Secret", Apples corners the Exbendables resulting in a battle so big, Michael Bay has fantasies of it. Chuck Norris makes an appearance. (Airdate 11/21/14) (Rating: TV-MA LV) The Exbendables III: TBA (Airdate: 11/28/14) (Rating: TBA) Merry Krampus: Christmastime is near, and Derp is not happy at all, as he still holds a personal grudge against Santa Claus after their previous encounter. While wandering in the streets, Derp encounters a cult group known as the "Krampus Krappers", who worship the mythical Christmas beast known as "Krampus". The cult is heading to the North Pole in hopes of awakening Krampus and raising hell onto the world, which gives Derp the perfect chance to enact his revenge on Santa Claus. (Airdate: 12/5/14) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) The Dumb Exploits of Dustin: Dustin is murdered by an insane Power Rangers fan while attending a Power Rangers Fan Festival Fun Fart, and Fat Bob, his only "friend", tries to figure out why he isn't feeling any sadness about his death. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Derp and Moe attempt to discover who the murderer was. (Airdate: 12/12/14) (Rating: TV-14-LSV) Season 8 (2015) Sofa King: TBA (Airdate: 6/5/15) (Rating: TV-14-D) Sex and Other Drugs: TBA (Airdate: 6/12/15) (Rating: TV-MA-S) Fat Bob's Nursery Rhyme Collection: In order to hide from the government after a drug scandal, Fat Bob is forced to disguise himself as a children's book author. To prevent people from blowing his cover, he traps Lloyd and Derp inside his basement and forces the both of them to write children's books until the government stops looking for him. Meanwhile, Madison attempts to help Dustin with his anger management. (Airdate: 6/19/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) Alternate Timeline Fun Time: Months have passed since Dustin's death, and Fat Bob grows tired of committing crimes without him. Lloyd and Derp begin to grow annoyed by Fat Bob's depression, so they decide to enter a wormhole, which takes them to an alternate universe where Dustin was never killed. After dragging the Dustin of the alternate universe to their universe, Lloyd and Derp see that Fat Bob has already went back in time and prevented Dustin's death. This, somehow, causes a disruption in the multiverse, causing various Dustins from various timelines and universes to come to the Fanonverse, where they all intend on having a battle to the death (Airdate: 7/24/2015) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) DragonCircle XYZ II: After the failure of Lloyd's anime series, the producers of Super Hyper Ball Adventure Lloyd Subtitle ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ are planning to make CircleCity an anime instead. Lloyd travels to Japan to make sure that it won't happen. (Airdate: 7/31/2015) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV (original broadcast), TV-MA (reairs)) Lizards: The "Lizard Squad" attacks on Xbox live start to piss off Derp. After a very vulgar Skype conversation, the Lizard Squad has threatend to come to Derp's apartment and "Beat the shit out of him". Derp becomes so terrified he calls services to defend his house, just for the threat to come and kick his ass. (Airdate: 8/7/15) (Rating: TV-MA-L) Vacation in Hell: TBA (Airdate: 8/14/15) (Rating: TV-14-DLV) TBA Season 9 (2016) TBA Season 10 (2017) DragonCircle XYZ III: In the third and last installment of the DCXYZ trilogy, the gang gets trapped in different anime worlds, what could possibly go wrong? (Airdate: TBA/TBA/17) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) The Fall of the Government: CircleCity's government falls, causing the whole city to purge. Lloyd tries to stay safe trom it, while Derp just sits back and does drugs. afterward, the war between Heaven and Hell rages on leading to the series finale. (Airdate: 7/14/17) (Rating: TV-14-DLSV) TBA Specials CircleCity Presents: Adulthood: The Half-Assed Musical Finale: TBA (Airdate: 8/27/04) (Rating: TV-MA) The Endliest Ending That Ends All Ends That Ended: In the series finale, Heaven and Hell rage war against eachother, with the battle taking place on Earth, so the gang attempt to stop the war while Fat Bob, Dustin and Moe join the army and decide to fight in the war. Meanwhile, Derp bumps his head and loses his memory, but something in his memories could be the key to getting the war to stop. (Airdate: 7/21/17) (Rating: TV-MA-LV)